


Running Home

by hawksilverforever



Series: Running [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksilverforever/pseuds/hawksilverforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan has to come clean about where she's been for the past 19 years to her father, Clint Barton. She then has to meet her family all over again and this time with her own daughter. Will she get the happy ending she's always wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Truth Comes Out...

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go with the second part of this series. We're going to pick up from where the story left off. I really hope you guys enjoy this story as much as you did the first.

#  Running Home 

###  The Truth Comes Out... 

"I-I'm your dad," Clint asks looking up at me.  
  
Before I have time to say anything Pietro picks up Clint and races away to the quinjet. I slowly go and pick up my file from the floor, when I stand I see everyone staring at me.  
  
"Dylan? You're his Dylan," Natasha says realizing just what is going on.  
  
"Yes, I am that Dylan," I say as we start to walk towards the quinjet, "The Red Room kidnapped me after Clint brought you to SHIELD."  
  
We continue out of the base in silence. We walk towards the clearing where the jet is when we hear shouting.  
  
"Pietro, move," Clint yells from inside the jet, "I need to see her."  
  
"You need to let her come to you," Pietro replies, "She's dealing with a lot right now."  
  
"And I can help," Clint says still yelling, "I'm her father, I can help her make sense of everything."  
  
The rest of the team walks onto the jet at this point. I stand outside, waiting to calm myself before getting on that flight back to the base.  
  
"Dylan," Bucky says as he rest his hand on my shoulder, "Tell him that you want to see Laura first and then you'll tell him everything."  
  
I nod, knowing that is the best thing to do. I take a step forwards and start to fall but before I hit the ground I feel Bucky pull me into his arms, "Or just sleep, you're probably exhausted from the hell you've been through." I nod again snuggling up to Bucky's chest as he walks onto the quinjet.  
  
"Just let her sleep, Clint," I hear Bucky say, "When we get back to base and she sees Laura we'll sit down as a team and here everything."  
  
The last thing I remember before falling into a deep sleep was Clint quickly kissing my forehead and saying, "I'm not leaving your side, kid." 


	2. I Want to Know Your Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint sits in the common area with the rest of the team, listening to Dylan's past. He's been texting Laura, his ex-wife, constantly since he found out that Dylan was their daughter.

#  Running Home 

###  I Want to Know Your Past 

_I found her, I found Dylan._ I send to Laura as soon as we land.  
_Dylan who? The girl from your team?_ She replies quickly.  
_Yes from the team, but she's more, she's our daughter. Our first daughter that went missing after my mission to kill Nat._ I send as the team sits in the common area.  
  
"Okay, so I owe you all an explanation," Dylan starts, "Mostly you, umm."  
  
"How about Clint for now," I say seeing her trying to figure out the right thing to call me. She nods in return.  
  
"Okay, so when I was seven I was on the bus home from school one day," Dylan starts telling us about her past, "and when the bus stopped at my usual stop I got off and started to walk home, when people grabbed me. They were speaking Russian, I know that now, and they injected me with something knocking me out.  
  
"The next thing I remember is waking up in this room, I was freaking out. After a couple of minutes this woman walked in and told me that I was in the Red room in Russia and that I was there because my father flipped their best assassin."  
  
_It's my fault that she was kidnapped. Because I flipped Nat instead of killing her._ I send to Laura.  
  
"I was there until I was thirteen, that's when Shield came in and shut the place down for good. The leader left me for dead in an alley way out back, I was sure I was going to die until this man found me and said he'd take care of me with his sick wife.  
  
"I was there for a year getting better, when I was fourteen they put me through this painful process that gave me my abilities. I was in a rock cocoon, which is nothing like what you three went through. When I was fifteen the women sold me to Hydra for information on her biological daughter."  
  
_I'm going to find thaat women that sold our daughter and kill her._ I send not looking at her reply.  
  
Dylan pauses for a few minutes, struggling to find the next words to say.  
  
"Перейти вперед, скажите ему правду. Скажите ему как вы действительно забеременела." Bucky says to Dylan.  
  
"Are you sure," she asks Bucky. He nods in return, "Okay, well, a couple of weeks after I was sold to Hydra I was in my cell waiting for something, a mission or anything really. I was in the same cell as the one you found me in, and well that cell has a lot of bad memories. It's the cell that I got pregnant in."  
  
"But you said that you and Bucky fell for each other and got pregnant," Steve says from his seat on the floor.  
  
"I-I wasn't in love, I didn't fall for him. The other guy, the other side of Bucky, came into that cell. He-he-he, um, he," she stops tears streaming down her face, "he raped me. I was caught off guard and didn't have time to react or fight back. I've been able to move past that and started to forgive him and we've been able to work together and get along."  
  
"That's why you pulled the gun on me the first morning you were here, you were upset about Bucky," Steve says looking between Dylan and Bucky, "That's why you protected yourself when he hugged you, you were still jumpy around him. Everything makes sense now."  
  
Before Dylan is able to continue her story, I lung towards Bucky enraged. I'm about to make contact with him before I'm pulled away.  
  
"No, you are not going to attack him," Pietro says pulling me to the other side of the room, "You are going to sit here and listen to Dylan. You are going to move past this as Dylan has."  
  
"Okay, so after I found out I was pregnant I stayed at Hydra," this earned Dylan weird looks from everyone in the room but Pietro and Wanda, "I stayed with them and their doctors, once Laura was four months old and able to hold up her own head we went on the run. We did get captured three times, but the last time I met Pietro and healed him. He promised he'd come and save me and well that's everything."  
  
I look down at my phone and see all kinds of texts from Laura, I read through them quickly before I reply. _She's safe and happy now. I'll try and get her to come to the farm and meet everyone, that is, if I don't kill Bucky first._  
  
Dylan stands there in the living room looking relieved that she finally told everyone the truth about her past. We all sitting in silence trying to figure out what to say or do next. I'm about to say something when Laura sprints into the room.  
  
"Momma! You're back, I missed you so much," she runs up to Dylan hugging her. Dylan picks Laura up easily hugging her as tight as possible.  
  
I stand there seeing my _daughter_ hugging my _granddaughter_ , I don't realize I'm crying until Pietro wipes away the few tears running down my face.  
  
"Sweetheart," Dylan says putting Laura down, "I have to tell you something, okay?" Laura nods, "Clint, is my father, just like Bucky is yours. That means that he's your grandfather."  
  
I stand there looking at my feet not knowing what to do next. Before I can look up Laura is hugging me.  
  
"I love the Avengers," Laura says as she still hugs me, "I came here with a superhero mom, and now I have a superhero dad and grandpa." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The meaning behind Bucky's line in Russian:  
> "Go ahead, tell him the truth. Tell him how you really got pregnant."


	3. Can We Talk About The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan pulls Bucky away from everyone to talk about the kiss that happened when she was rescued.

#  Running Home 

###  Can We Talk About The Kiss 

We stand in the common area watching Laura hug Clint, _shit, I guess Dad_. I shift where I'm standing which earns worried looks from Bucky and Pietro, I wave Pietro off saying it's nothing but walk over to where Bucky is sitting.  
  
"Can we talk for a second," I ask, as he looks over at Clint cautiously, "privately?"  
  
He nods, and follows me into the kitchen. I close the door so we'll have some more privacy.  
  
"Jarvis, can you make sure no one comes in or listens in," I ask the room.  
  
"Of course," the AI system replies.  
  
"What's up," Bucky asks as he hops up onto the counter.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about the kiss earlier," I say looking at my hands, "I want to apologize for it. I was overemotional with being rescued and shouldn't have done that. It won't hap-"  
  
"Don't say that it won't happen again," Bucky interrupts me, "Don't apologize for it either, if I didn't want the kiss I would have stopped you."  
  
I stand there still looking at my hands, "I just don't think that anything can happen between us. We have to focus on Laura, and now with Clint knowing that he's my dad," I trail off at that part looking up at Bucky and seeing the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," I say involuntarily, "About him, lunging at you."  
  
He hops down from the counter and walks over to where I'm standing, "It's fine, Dylan, he was being a protective father. I know how that feels," he says with a smirk.  
  
I step away from him, knowing that if I stand that close to him I'll do something I'll regret.  
  
"Look, I understand that that kiss was due to everything you went through," he says leaning against the island, "but I wouldn't mind if it happened again. I mean in the past few weeks since you told me about Laura and how much more time we've spent together I've started to feel things towards you."  
  
I look towards the window feeling the blush raising on my neck.  
  
"Dylan, I understand that you want to focus on Laura and get to know Clint all over again as your father," he says as he walks over to stand next to me looking out the window, "but there comes a time in your life when you have to do something for yourself."  
  
I turn to where he was just standing about to say something when I realize that he's already gone. I walk back into the common area and see Clint and Pietro sitting there.  
  
"Where's Laura," I ask as I walk to the couch.  
  
"Bucky took her to her room to get ready for bed," Pietro says, "I'm going to go check on Nathaniel, you two need sometime alone."  
  
With that Pietro is gone in a flash, I sit on the couch not taking my eyes off of the man I once knew. I notice that his cheeks are still wet from tears and I feel bad that I caused someone to cry.  
  
"So, Dad, when do I get to meet my other siblings," I ask, I see his eyes lighten at the name dad. 


	4. How Do I Act Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is pacing around his room talking to Pietro trying to figure out how to act around Dylan and Bucky now, knowing all about her past.

#  Running Home 

###  How Do I Act Now 

"I'm going to kill him," I say to Pietro who's sitting on my bed.  
  
"No you're not," Pietro says for the fifth time.  
  
"I have a right to kill him," I say stopping and turning to face him, "She's my daughter and he violated her."  
  
"She's moved past it, Clint," Pietro says walking towards me, "I wanted to kill him too. When she ran out of the hanger the first night she was here and told me that her rapist was on this team, I wanted to kill everyone that I knew it wasn't."  
  
"So you knew everything this whole time," I say realizing just how close he was to Dylan, "and you didn't tell me?"  
  
"It wasn't my information to tell," Pietro says getting defensive now, "And what would I have said 'Oh Clint, by the way Dylan's your daughter and Bucky raped her but hey let's continue making out.'  
  
"I'm sorry if I was focused on being with you," Pietro continues, "I knew she was planning on telling you at some point, so I didn't feel like pressuring her."  
  
I walk over to my bed and take a seat, placing my head in my hands. I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he leans his head onto my shoulder.  
  
"I'm just overwhelmed," I say lifting my head from my hands, still staring at them, "I haven't seen Dylan since she was seven and now she has her own daughter. I just feel like I missed so much with my first child and now I want to make it up to her by being that overprotective parent."  
  
"I know," Pietro says, "But right now, what she needs is a supportive parent, one that will help with Laura and be there when she needs them."  
  
I nod, feeling the tears start again. I sit there crying with Pietro singing a lullaby in Russian rubbing small circles into my arm.  
  
"Thank you," I say turning to face Pietro, "For being her friend and there for her when I couldn't."  
  
I lean my head in and kiss him lightly. I pull away and walk towards the door.  
  
"Come on, Roadrunner, we have a trip to plan," after I say that I'm picked up and carried, quite quickly, to the hanger and we start to plan our flight to my old farm house. 


	5. We're Going to Meet My Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan sits Laura down and tells her that they're going to go meet her mom, she's trying to hide her nerves as best as possible.

#  Running Home 

###  We're Going to Meet My Mom 

I walk into Laura's room and see that she's still awake. I walk over to her bed.  
  
"No, Pops, I want that story," Laura says to Bucky who's picking out a story to read to Laura.  
  
I walk over and pick up the book that she's pointing to, hand it to Bucky and we walk over to her bed.  
  
"Do you want to her this story before or after some good new," I ask as I crawl onto one side of her.  
  
"After, the story can wait," She says bouncing in her spot.  
  
"Well, tomorrow, we're going on a trip," I say, while motioning for Bucky to sit on the other side of Laura, "We're going with Pietro, Wanda, Natasha, Nate, and Cl-my dad. We're flying to his old house and are meeting my mom and my other siblings."  
  
I feel Bucky tense when I talk about my family, knowing that he's worried they might try and hurt him like Clint did.  
  
"So, you have how many brothers and sisters," Laura asks looking up at me.  
  
"I have three, we both know Nathaniel," I say reaching behind Laura to place my hand on Bucky's shoulder to calm him, "I have another brother and a sister."  
  
Laura sits there nodding taking it all in. I look over her head at Bucky and allow him to see that I'm just as nervous as him.  
  
"They're my uncle and aunt then, right," Laura ask, I nod, "Do I have to start calling Nate uncle?"  
  
There's a knock at the door, I yell to let them know it's open. When the door opens we see Clint and Nathaniel walk in, I see just how red in the face Nathaniel is. I jump up off the bed and walk over to the crying baby taking him in my own arms.  
  
"What do I call you now," Laura asks Clint as I bounce Nathaniel calming him.  
  
"Umm, right," Clint says, "I never thought of that. I thought I had years before I had to think of a name."  
  
"How about grandpa-hawk," I say with a small chuckle, still rocking the baby.  
  
"YES, YES, YES," Laura yells, "I'm calling you that cause it has part of your superhero name."  
  
Clint stands there and laughs, "okay, I guess that's what you'll call me."  
  
I stand there, seeing my family all in this room, and start to cry. I feel Clint take Nathaniel from my arms and Bucky wrapping me in his arms so my face in buried into his chest.  
  
"Shhhh, it's okay," Bucky whispers into my hair, "You're okay, you're with family, we got you."  
  
"T-that's why I-I'm crying," I say between sobs, "I'm crying because I'm happy."  
  
I feel Bucky's chest moving with his laughter and smile to myself. I push myself up off of his chest and walk over to Laura, who's fast asleep now.  
  
"So much for the story she wanted," Bucky says as the three of us walk out of her room.  
  
I walk down the hallway and turn into my room seeing Clint, I mean dad, and Bucky walk the rest of the way to their rooms in silence. 


	6. The Flight to Meet Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is on the quinjet flying to meet her mother with most of the team.

#  Running Home 

###  The Flight to Meet Mom 

We're sitting in silence on the quinjet flying to dad's old farmhouse. I look over to Laura, who is on the left of me, as she draws a picture. I stand up from my seat and walk towards Pietro and Wanda.   
  
"Nervous," Pietro asks lifting his head from his earlier conversation.   
  
"That obvious," I ask.   
  
"Could be worse," Wanda says, "I mean if you could hear what Bucky is thinking you'd feel better."   
  
I'm about to say something when Pietro cuts me off, "Go talk to him, he needs someone comforting him more then me."   
  
I nod and turn walking over to where Buck is sitting, I take a seat next to him and pull his hands into my own.   
  
"No one is going to be pissed at you," I whisper so only he can hear, "I won't let that happen, neither will Pietro."   
  
"They should though," Bucky says lifting his head slowly, "Everyone, including you, should hate me and want me dead for what I did to you."   
  
I look at his face seeing tears run down his cheeks, I lift one of my hands and wipe the tears away, "Bucky, I'm not going to let anyone keep thinking of you as that man. You're so much better then him, you're a great father to Laura."   
  
I feel him shift next to me. I look down at our hands still together on my lap.   
  
"James, when we land," I say, ignoring the small confused look from him, "I'm pretty sure they're going to be happy to see us. I mean in reality you saved me. Dad doesn't seem to understand that, but I'll make sure that everyone on that farm will."   
  
I lean in and kiss his temple lightly, "Get some sleep, it will help," With that I stand and walk up towards the front of the jet to where Dad is flying the jet.   
  
"Hey, kiddo," he says when he notices me standing there, "we'll be there in four hours."   
  
"Thanks," I say, "Dad, umm, can you try and be nicer to Bucky? He's really upset about everything and feels that you want him dead and that everyone on the farm will feel the same."   
  
"Jarvis, take the wheel," He says as he turns to face me, "You really care about him don't you?"   
  
"I mean, yes, he's Laura's father and I've seen just how much he's changed," I say looking at my feet.   
  
"I'll try, I make no promises but I'll try," Dad says as he turns back to the wheel, "And for your mother and siblings, they're just excited to meet you and your daughter. They don't care about how you got pregnant."   
  
After hearing that I walk back to where Bucky was sitting, well sleeping now, and sit next to him. I rest my head on his shoulder and drift into sleep as well. 


	7. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan meets her mother, brother, and sister. She's terrified about not being welcomed by them.

#  Running Home 

###  Nice to Meet You 

"Okay, we're landing guys," Clint says, "Wake up whoever is asleep."  
  
I nudged Bucky in the arm, he shifts slightly.  
  
"Wake up," I say, to the grumpy face, "we're landing."  
  
He stands up and walks over to Laura, who looks terrified.  
  
"You ready, sweetie," He says kneeling down in front of her.  
  
She nods, I walk over and rest my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ready," dad asks as he walks past us, "the rest of the team is already outside."  
  
I walk out of the jet with Laura and Bucky. I tense up at the familiar looking house, seconds after I start freaking out I feel Pietro and Bucky wrap their arms around my shoulder and waist. _Okay, I can do this._  
  
I stand on the front lawn as dad and Natasha walk up to the front door, they open it and walk right in.  
  
"You want me to tell Clint to bring them out here," Pietro asks still standing by my side. I nod not trusting myself to say yes.  
  
Next thing I see is a blue flash rushing into that house. I kneel down in front of Laura to try and calm myself.  
  
"Laura, Cooper, Lila," I hear Dad say, "This is Dylan, our daughter, and Laura, her daughter."  
  
I stand turn slowly and am nearly knocked over by by a quick kick to the shin. I look up and see a brown haired boy run back into the house.  
  
"Cooper, Cooper," I hear Clint yell after the boy, "I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."  
  
I see him race inside after the boy, leaving me standing in the front yard with the team and two other people.  
  
"Hi, I'm Laura," Laura says reaching her hand out, "I'm your mom," she chokes out over tears.  
  
"Hey, that's my name," my daughter says.  
  
I smile, "Well I named you after the strongest woman I know," I look over to Laura senior, seeing the tears she's been trying to hold back flow over.  
  
I walk over to her, not really knowing exactly what I'm doing, and pull her into a hug and start crying just like she was.  
  
"Mommy, why are you crying," Lila asks pulling on her dress.  
  
She pulls away from me and I turn to look at the small girl looking up at me. I see Laura walk up to me hugging my leg tightly.  
  
"Sweetheart, this is your older sister Dylan," Laura senior introduces me to her, "and that little darling is her daughter."  
  
"Hi, I'm Lila," she reaches her hand out to Laura.  
  
Laura reaches her hand out and shakes her hand. They stand there chatting away about different things that they've drawn.  
  
"Why don't you all come in for some food," Laura senior says wrapping her arm around me as we walk into the house I once called home.  
  
"Cooper, you are going to go apologize to Dylan right now," I hear Clint yell from upstairs.  
  
"No. I'm not going to," Cooper yells back, "I don't even want you here anymore."  
  
"Cooper, I am your father," Clint yells, "You're going to talk to me with more respect young man."  
  
"See, I'm already being called _young man_ ," Cooper hollers, "Just last week I was your big boy. I was told all my life that I was your first kid, that I was the oldest and now you bring this, this stranger into my home and tell me that she's my older sister. That she's your first kid!"  
  
We stand in the entry way hearing this argument happening upstairs. I turn and walk out of the house closely followed by Pietro and Bucky.  
  
"We made a terrible mistake," I say not turning around, "Call Tony and tell him I want to leave now."  
  
"Dylan, we just got here," Bucky urges me, "At least have something to eat and then we'll call Tony after lunch."  
  
"Why don't you ask your father to fly you back to base," Pietro ask.  
  
"Clint, his name is Clint," I spit back at him turning to face him, "He's not running out on his son when he obviously needs his father."  
  
"He's your dad too," Pietro says softly, "You need him too."  
  
"Like hell I do, I survived just fine without parents," I spit at him again, "He might be my biological father but he's not my dad," I say as I reach into my pocket and pull out the cell phone I bought after getting rescued. I dial Tony's number and lift it to my ear.  
  
_Ahoy, Sparky._  
"Can you come pick me and Laura up from Agent Barton's farm?"  
_Umm, sure. Everything okay?_  
"I don't want to talk about. See you soon."  
  
I hang up the phone before Tony can say another word. I turn back to Bucky who's stand in the field behind me alone.  
  
"Pietro ran back to the house," Bucky says looking at his hands, "I asked him to get Laura for you, so when Tony lands the two of you can leave right away."  
  
"Thanks," I say walking to the trees and sit at the base of a large one producing a lot of shade.  
  
"Glad to know where I fit in with you when you're pissed," Bucky says so softly I barely hear it.  
  
Before I'm able to say something Pietro shows up with Laura placing her on the ground next to me and racing off again.  
  
"Momma, why are we leaving," Laura asks looking up at me from her spot on the ground.  
  
"I'm not wanted here," I say coldly as I feel tears forming in the corner of my eyes, "I don't want to stay some place I'm not wanted."  
  
"Okay, so Tony's coming to get you, me and Pops then," she says curling up into my side, I look up at Bucky and pat the spot next to me on the grass.  
  
"Yeah, Tony's coming to pick all of us up," I say ask Bucky sits next to me, "Then we'll start looking for a place of our own, away from Clint and everyone."  
  
"You're leaving the base," I hear Pietro _and_ Clint say from the open field in front of us. 


	8. Your Name is Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan tells Clint that she doesn't want to be around him anymore.

#  Running Home 

###  Your Name is Clint 

"You're leaving the base," I hear Pietro and Clint say from the open field in front of us.  
  
I stand, moving Laura over to Bucky's lap, and walk over to them. I look down at my hands.  
  
"Yeah, I can't be around this right now," I saw motioning at the space between us, "I can't be the reason your son and you don't have a good relationship."  
  
"I'm also your dad," Clint says talking a step towards me, as I take a step back, "I want to have a good relationship with you too."  
  
"I don't want to be around this right now," I say turning my back to them, "I need some space to figure out everything."  
  
"Please, Dylan," Clint says, "I'm your dad and I'm not letting you leave because Cooper is throwing a fit."  
  
"You're Clint," I whip around spiting at him, "You're not my dad, biologically yes, but emotionally you are not my dad."  
  
I see the hurt growing in his eyes at what I just said. I see Pietro's eyes shift from those of a friend to a defensive boyfriend. Before I'm able to backtrack and apologize we hear the sounds of a quinjet landing in the open field behind Clint and Pietro.  
  
"Sparky," Tony yells from the open hatch, "Let's go, I have a date tonight with Steve and I cannot miss this."  
  
I turn and walk towards Laura and see that Bucky already has the sleeping girl in his arms. We turn and walk on to the quinjet, I turn and face Clint and Pietro as the hatch closes and Tony takes off heading back towards the base.  
  
I fall to my knees on the floor and start crying harshly that I'm convulsing on the floor.  
  
"Metal arm, deal with Sparky okay," Tony says from the pilot seat, "I don't want her crying when we get back to base, I need Steve for tonight."  
  
"Selfish as ever Tony," Bucky says walking over to me, "Hey, hey, Dylan. Shhhh, I'm here for you. What's wrong?"  
  
After hearing those two words _what's wrong_ , causes me to cry even harder. I fall into his arms that are wrapped around my shoulders, I feel him pick me up and carry me towards his seat and rocks me on his lap. I can't hear what he's whispering to me but enjoy the small circles he's rubbing into my arms.  
  
I start to calm down some and am able to hear the conversation Tony and Bucky are having.  
  
"I don't care if you think having Steve talk to her will help," Tony says from the front of the jet, "Tonight is really important for us."  
  
"Why can't I have my best friend help Dylan," Bucky says strongly.  
  
"Because I'm proposing to him tonight," Tony yells.  
  
"About damn time," I say from Bucky's arms, "Before you ask, I'm not ready to talk about it yet and if you pressure me to talk about it I will shut down again."  
  
We sit in silence for the rest of the flight, when we land Laura races towards the lab and sits on the stool blabbing to Vision about technical nonsense. I'm about to stand and walk when my legs give out from under me and Bucky swiftly lifts me up and carries me to my room. I see Tony race towards his room to change and get ready for his big night.  
  
I'm about to protest to Bucky about not needing to sleep. He just hushes me saying that he's going to take care of me until I feel better.  
  
"I want food," I say pouting from my bed, "I haven't had anything to eat today."  
  
I sit there as Bucky walks out of the room to go make me so food. I snuggle down into my comfy bed and wait for something to eat, I slowly start to drift into a good sleep when the door opens and Bucky walks in.  
  
"Come cuddle," I whisper and feel the bed shift under his weight as he crawls in next to me. I curl up into his side and fall asleep and start to forget about everything that happened earlier that day and have a dreamless sleep. 


	9. I Can't Believe She Said That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint walks back into the farm house furious about what Dylan said just before she left.

#  Running Home 

###  I Can't Believe She Said That 

I walk towards the house with Pietro rethinking what Dylan said to me _you're not my dad, biologically yes, but emotionally you are not my dad_. I walk into the house and punch the wall as soon as I close the door.   
  
"Ow, shit," I scream, nursing my bruising hand.   
  
"Where's Dylan and Laura," Laura asks rocking Nathaniel.   
  
"She left," I say walking over to the freezer pulling out a bag of frozen peas wrapping it around my hand, "Tony picked her up and took them all back to the base."   
  
I sit on the counter watching Natasha and Lila draw together. I hear the soft footsteps of Cooper making their way down the stairs. He turns the corner and sees me sitting on the counter with my hand wrapped in the peas.   
  
"What happened, Dad," Cooper asks me.   
  
"Dylan left, with Laura and Bucky," I say looking out the window at the open field that Dylan was just in, "She didn't want to be somewhere she wasn't wanted."   
  
I sit there still looking out the window, leaving out the part where she told me I wasn't her dad. I see Laura stand and walk over to Cooper.   
  
"Cooper, I think you owe your father an apology," She says kneeling in front of Cooper with a sleeping Nathaniel in her arms.   
  
Cooper turns and walks out of the house, heading towards the quinjet we brought here. I hop off the counter and follow behind him with Pietro right by my side.   
  
"Coop, it's okay," I say when we catch up to him, "She left because of me, not you."   
  
I see Cooper turn, I kneel so I'm eye level with him.   
  
"Can I come back with you to the base," Cooper asks, "I want to apologize."   
  
I pick up Cooper and we walk back to the house. We enter the house to Wanda and Natasha sitting there with Nathaniel.   
  
"Where's Laura and Lila," I ask putting Cooper down.   
  
"They went upstairs to pack," Natasha says, "Coop, you should go pack as well."   
  
I watch as Cooper race up the stairs, "Nat, do you really think this is a good idea?"   
  
"Dylan needs her parents, and you need Laura's help with Dylan," Natasha answers, "So I made a decision to bri-"   
  
"She doesn't want anything to do to me," I interrupt Nat, "She told me I'm not her dad, not emotionally at least."   
  
I sit on the arm of the sofa after letting that out. I place my head in my hands and feel Pietro wrap his arms around my shoulders.   
  
"Dylan doesn't want to get to know us," I hear Laura ask from the entry way.   
  
"No, Laura, that's not what she said," I walk over to her, "She just doesn't want to be the reason me and Cooper don't have a good relationship."   
  
I pull her into a hug as she starts to cry, "She's pushing herself away for our family," I say calming her, "She's being a stubborn little ass just like me."   
  
That causes Laura to laugh, I smile just as Lila and Cooper race down the stairs. I step away from Laura just in time to catch Lila who jumps up into my arms.   
  
"Let's head to the base," I say turning to Pietro and the rest of the team, "Let's just hope Dylan hasn't left yet." 


	10. How Should I Feel Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan wakes up to all kinds of news and is feeling a cornucopia of feelings.

#  Running Home 

###  How Should I Feel Now 

I wake up feeling the cool metal of Bucky's arm wrapped around my should. I lay there trying to remember everything that happened the day before. I feel Bucky shift as he wakes up, I sit up sharply remembering what I did yesterday.   
  
"Shhh, Dylan, it's okay," I feel Bucky rub my back as I sit in bed hyperventilating, "It's okay, he'll understand."   
  
Bucky sits up wrapping his arms around my waist kissing my shoulder centering me. We hear knocking at the door and I tense up in his arms.   
  
"Come in," Bucky yells as he shifts to sitting on top of the covers, giving the illusion that he just got there a few minutes ago.   
  
Tony burst into the room dragging Steve along behind him.   
  
"HE SAID YES," Tony yells before we have a chance to say hello.   
  
I jump out of the bed hugging Steve and then Tony, "Congratulations guys, you're going to be really happy together."   
  
We walk into the kitchen together talking about random wedding nonsense, and I start to forget the fight I had with Clint.   
  
"What's the commotion," Pietro says from the bar stool at the island.   
  
I look and see Clint sitting on the stool next to him.   
  
"We're engaged, Speedy," Tony says without a second thought, "That's why we're being loud."   
  
I walk over to the coffee maker and pour two cups, handing one to Bucky as I make my way to his side.   
  
"When did you get back," I ask looking into my cup.   
  
"We get in a couple of hours ago," Clint says, "Lila and Cooper are getting a tour from Laura, your Laura sorry, and Nat is with my Laura helping her unpack."   
  
"Wait, they're all here," I say looking up and making eye contact with Clint, "Why?"   
  
We stand there in silence waiting for Clint to answer but he never does. I stand there looking around the room and anywhere but at Clint and Pietro. It's not until Bucky nudges me making me look up at Clint that I realize that he's signing at me.   
  
_**They're here because Cooper wants to apologize.**_   
_**I didn't leave because of him, I left because I need to focus on Laura not me.**_   
_**Shouldn't Laura know her family then.**_   
_**She can. She can get to know all of you, but I have to limit the people I keep close to me. Hydra nearly killed Laura, I can't let them near anyone else I care about and the best way to do that is to not let anyone else close. I'm fine with having my daughter and her father as the people I care about. I don't need anyone else.**_   
_**Don't need, or don't want?**_   
  
At this point I turn and walk out of the kitchen. I end up back in my room and grab a bag from the closet and start packing. I don't realize that I'm not alone until I feel a hand on my upper arm turning me around.   
  
"What did you say to Clint," Pietro says making me look at him, "You know that each time you hurt him, I have to pick up the pieces."   
  
"From that, it sounds like you only like having fun with him, you don't want an emotional connection," I say getting out of his hold and continue packing, "It's doesn't matter what I said, I just have to leave here."   
  
"You're just out to destroy all your relationships, aren't you," Pietro says taking a step back from me.   
  
"No, I didn't," I say as I stop stuffing clothes into my back, "Pietro, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just dealing with a lot of shit right now and I ne-"   
  
"Shouldn't you let your best friend in to help with all the crap you're going through," Pietro says picking up the shirt I dropped, "I mean it is hard coming here facing everything but I want to be here for you."   
  
I sit on the bed and start crying, letting all this pent-up emotion out, "I don't know what to do anymore."   
  
Pietro sits next to me pulling me into his arms as I cry.   
  
"I mean, last year I was living in a crummy motel room and now I'm here, in the Avengers base," I say after I stop crying, "I just had my daughter for the longest time and now I'm becoming really close to the one man I never wanted to see. I'm meeting my family all over again and am causing my younger brother to hate our father.   
  
"I just don't know if staying here with all of this, all of these people, is the best thing for me. I mean Laura needs to be around her dad and her grandparents and uncles and aunt but I've just been on my own for so long that I think I need to go away for awhile."   
  
I sit there looking at my hands knowing that I just spilled my every thought I've had since I moved into that motel room. I feel Pietro shift beside me, seconds later I feel myself being pull into unfamiliar arms.   
  
"I'm sorry," Clint says, "I know that it probably doesn't help in any way, but I'm sorry."   
  
I pull away from the hug and move towards the door, with my bag in hand, "Keep her safe, while I'm gone," with that I walk out of the room and leave the base, not turning back when I hear Bucky or my daughter calling my name. 


	11. Can't Do This On My Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is taking care of Laura, while Dylan is gone. This is the longest he's been with Laura since he found out she is his daughter.

#  Running Home 

###  Can't Do This On My Own 

I sit in Laura's bed reading her a bedtime story, it's been three weeks since Dylan left, and this is our usual routine. We hardly ever talk about Dylan, I usually take control of her nighttime routine and Clint and Laura help with everything else throughout the day.  
  
"The End," I finish the story, standing up and tucking her in, "Good night pumpkin," I lean in and kiss her on her forehead.  
  
I turn and walk out of her room turning on her nightlight and shutting off the over head. I walk down to the common area where Laura and Clint are sitting.  
  
"Laura gone to bed," Laura asks with the worried look she's had for the past three weeks.  
  
"Yeah, hopefully tonight she'll finally sleep through the night," I say taking a seat on the armchair across from them, just as Pietro walks in and sits on the arm next to Clint.  
  
We sit there watching whatever movie Tony started for us before he raced off to his lab to build something. I look up from the screen and look over at Pietro, I haven't been able to say anything to him since Dylan left.  
  
"How much longer until this movie is over," Pietro asks shifting under my stare.  
  
"About an hour or so," Steve says looking towards Tony's lab again.  
  
I stand up from the chair I was sitting in and walk over to Pietro, motioning for him to follow me into the kitchen.  
  
"What did you say to her," I say seconds after we step into the kitchen, "What did you say that made her leave her daughter behind."  
  
"I didn't say anything," he says step in front of me as I paced, "She did all the talking. I thought she was leaving with you and Laura, that's what she said at the farm."  
  
"Where's Pops," I hear a small voice from the living room, I turn and walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Hi, pumpkin," I say picking Laura up, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Momma, she didn't answer me," Laura says tears running down her face, "Every night since she left I would always use our connection to say goodnight and normally she would answer, but she didn't and I'm scared."  
  
I look over to the couch and see the fear in Clint's and Laura's eyes. I wrap my arms around my daughter and rock her softly.  
  
"We could ask Tony," Natasha whispers in Russian, "See if he can find her, or if the connection is broken."  
  
"I'm not having Tony run tests on my daughter," I whisper back in Russian, "But he might be able to track her."  
  
I walk over to the couch and hand Clint Laura, "I'm going to talk to Tony, you stay with Grand-pa Hawk okay?" She nods curling up into her grandfathers side.  
  
I race with Natasha and Steve to Tony's lab, Steve punches in his code and we walk in.  
  
"Tony, hon, can you find Dylan," Steve asks wrapping his arms around the brunets waist.  
  
"Why do you think I left movie night," Tony says, fidgeting with something in his hands, "I built this, it will trace her inhuman abilities."  
  
We walk out of the lab and join everyone in the common area.  
  
"Pietro, I need you to run this around the city," Tony says handing him a small orb.  
  
"Why," he asks looking at it skeptically.  
  
"It's going to, oh hi there sweetheart," Tony stops mind thought noticing Laura on the couch between her grandparents.  
  
"It's going to track Dylan's inhuman abilities and help us find her," I tell Pietro in Russian.  
  
"Why do you need that," a familiar voice says from the direction of the elevator.  
  
"MOMMA," Laura yells jumping up from the couch racing towards Dylan. 


	12. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan comes back to the base after being away for three weeks. She's expecting a pissed off welcome but what she gets is completely unexpected.

#  Running Home 

###  Welcome Home 

I stand in the elevator heading up to the floor that everyone lives on. It's movie night, so it's a calm night to return. When the elevator arrives on the floor everyone in standing in the living room talking about an orb in Tony's hand.  
  
"Pietro, I need you to run this around the city," Tony says handing him a small orb.  
  
"Why," he asks looking at it skeptically.  
  
"It's going to, oh hi there sweetheart," Tony stops mind thought noticing Laura on the couch between her grandparents.  
  
"It's going to track Dylan's inhuman abilities and help us find her," Bucky tell Pietro in Russian.  
  
"Why do you need that," I say from the elevator.  
  
"MOMMA," Laura yells jumping up from the couch racing towards me.  
  
I kneel down and am nearly tackled by my daughter as she hugs me.  
  
"Dylan," Pietro runs up to me hugging me and Laura, "You're back, and you're okay."  
  
I smile at my daughter who's still in my arms as Pietro lets go of me and walks away slowly as Bucky walks up.  
  
"You left," Bucky says, "You left without saying anything to me. You left our daughter and your family."  
  
"James," I call him by his real name, calming him some, "I know I left, and you have a right to be pissed, but I needed to clear my head."  
  
"Three weeks of clearing your head," He spits back at me.  
  
"I have a good reason for being gone for three weeks," I say pushing past him walking into the room more, "I went and found someone that shouldn't miss Tony's and Steve's wedding."  
  
As if on cue the elevator doors open again and out walks Bruce. Everyone stands there in shock as the man that they haven't seen in years walk into the living room.  
  
"B-Bruce," Tony says dropping the orb on the couch, "Is that you?"  
  
Before Bruce can answer Tony pulls him into a giant hug knocking the man off balance. Steve quickly catches both of them before they fall.  
  
"Bout time you and Cap get married," Bruce says once Tony releases him.  
  
Steve, Tony, Bruce, Wanda, Natasha and Vision make their way to the couches in the living room sitting there talking and catching up. I feel Pietro wrap his hand around my arm and lead me into the kitchen where mom, dad and Bucky are.  
  
"I'm sorry I just up and left," I say putting Laura down on one of the bar stools, "Mom, Dad, I want to thank you for helping out with Laura and I really want to start over with everything. James, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you before I left but I know that if I did I wouldn't have been able to leave, and Pietro, no matter what I said before I left, and I know it was a lot, you're my best friend and I will never shut you out like that again."  
  
I stand there watching them as they take everything in.  
  
"I'm going to put Laura to bed while you guys take in what I just said," I walk over to Laura but am stopped but Pietro.  
  
"No I got this, you stay with them," Pietro says as Laura climbs onto his back, "You called them mom and dad, you wouldn't have been allowed to leave anyway," He whispers to me in Russian earning a grin from Bucky.  
  
"You called me dad," Clint says taking a step towards me, "again."  
  
"Of course I called you dad," I said turning to face him, "You're my dad, I wouldn't have been able to make it this far without keeping you in my heart."  
  
"Tomorrow we'll introduce you to Cooper," He says smiling, "This time he won't kick you."  
  
I laugh pulling him into a giant hug. We stand there for a minute or two until mom walks over and joins the hug.  
  
"Just so I know for next time," I say, "bringing back a team member is a good thing?"  
  
Dad erupts into laughter at this, I smile feeling like I did when I was seven. I stand there thinking of when I was younger and start to cry, earning mom standing there wiping away my tears.  
  
"Don't worry," I say as I still cry, "These are happy tears."  
  
I look, over their heads as they hug me again, at Bucky seeing him tense not knowing how to react to me being back. I pull away from the hug and sign to my dad, _**Can I talk to Bucky alone for a few minutes?**_ He nods and pulls mom into the living room with the rest of the team.  
  
"You're really piss aren't you," I ask hoping up onto the island counter diagonally across from him.  
  
"What gave it away," he replies in a snarky tone, "when I got mad at you for leaving or when I stood here giving you the death glare?"  
  
"James, please," I whisper, "I didn't mean to hurt you wh-"  
  
"Didn't mean to hurt me," he yells, "Didn't mean to fucking hurt me? What do you think would happen if you just up and left after we slept together."  
  
"Ja-" I start.  
  
"Stop calling me by my real name," he interjects.  
  
"Sorry. Bucky, you have to understand that this is hard," I motion to the area around me, "You have no idea how much I wanted to stay in bed that morning but Tony barged in and brought me back to reality."  
  
"Oh, so this between us," Bucky says with a hurt tone, "isn't reality, isn't real. Well I'm glad to know how much I fucking mean to you."  
  
I hop off the counter and stand in front of him stopping him from storming out of the kitchen.  
  
"No, you don't know how much you fucking mean to me," I spit back at him, "You don't understand how much I want to hate you for what happened back then but can't because of how great you are with Laura. You don't understand just how fucking real it feels to be around you, that's why I left. Not because I'm with my parents again, not because my own brother wants nothing to do with me but because I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about you."  
  
I turn to storm out of the kitchen but am stopped by an arm wrapping around my waist turning me to face him.  
  
"I love you," Bucky whispers to me.  
  
I push out of his arms and walk out of the kitchen to see the whole team staring at the entry way I just walked out of. I continue walking until I'm in my room, I close and lock the door replaying those three words over and over again in my head, _I love you._ I walk into the bathroom and and sit in the shower as the cool water runs down my back as I start to cry. 


	13. We Shouldn't be Listening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce is telling everyone where he's been for the last couple of years when they hear Dylan and Bucky yelling at each other in the kitchen.

#  Running Home 

###  We Shouldn't Be Listening 

I'm being ushered into the living room by Tony.   
  
"Where have you been Bruce," Tony pries sitting next to me on the couch, "I want to know everything."   
  
"Okay, well after Sokovia I realized that I needed to get away from being the other guy for a while," I start, "So I landed in the water just off the cost of Hawaii, where Betty's been working since Harlem. I met up with her and we started dating again, keeping everything very low key."   
  
I look around the room seeing everyone intrigued with my story.   
  
"About two months ago, we had a small, intimate ceremony and got married," I say, which earns a punch in the arm from Tony, "I was planning on coming back with Betty and having a larger wedding with everyone in a month or so from now but Dylan talked us into coming back now."   
  
"Where's Betty then," Wanda asks from her spot on the floor.   
  
"She's at her apartment unpacking," I say looking around at the room, "I''m going to be staying there, I haven't had a code green since Sokovia and don't plan on it anytime soon."   
  
Natasha is about to ask something else when Laura and Clint join us in the living room.   
  
"Everything alright," Steve turns to them and asks.   
  
Before they have a chance to answer we hear shouting coming from the kitchen.   
  
"Ouu, Bucky's loosing his shit," Tony says whipping around to face the entry way to the kitchen.   
  
"Tony, stop listening it isn't polite," Steve says.   
  
Before we can go back to our earlier conversation we hear Bucky yell, "Didn't mean to hurt me? Didn't mean to fucking hurt me? What do you think would happen if you just up and left after we slept together."   
  
I notice Clint tense up at those words.   
  
I'm about to say something when Dylan yells back "Sorry. Bucky, you have to understand that this is hard. You have no idea how much I wanted to stay in bed that morning but Tony barged in and brought me back to reality."   
  
I see Clint turn to Tony and smile at the back of his head. _Okay, something is going on with Dylan and Clint here._ Next thing that happens is Dylan rushing out of the kitchen and heading towards her room, I turn back to Clint.   
  
"What's up with you and Dylan," I whisper as Bucky walks towards the stairs leading down to what I can assume is the gym or shooting range.   
  
"She's my daughter," Clint says then turns to Tony, "Thanks for barging into her room whenever that was. I don't need to think of my daughter sleeping with a hundred year old man."   
  
We sit there a little while longer in silence, before Steve excuses himself and heads in the same direction as Bucky. Pietro comes into the room and leaves almost as soon as he enters after Wanda said something to him in Russian.   
  
"Well, I should get going, Betty will be worried," I say as I stand up from the couch, "It was great seeing you all again, I'll bring Betty by at some point so she can meet all of you."   
  
I walk towards the elevator looking down the hallway to everyone's room and see Pietro standing outside a door knocking as much as he can. I smile to myself feeling happy that I don't have to deal with all this drama as the doors to the elevator close and I leave the base. 


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan is being kept up by nightmares of everything.

#  Running Home 

###  Nightmares 

I lay in bed tossing and turning, I'm having a nightmare about the rape. _I'm laying in that bed in the cell, he's sitting on top of me in the middle of the act. 'I love you,' he say with a sickening grin._  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," I scream jolting up into a seat position, the sheets drenched in sweat, "Ahhh, ahh, ah. Jarvis, who else is up?"  
  
"Mr. Stark and Mr. Barnes," The AI replies, "Do you want me to fetch one of them?"  
  
"No, no thank you," I say, tensing up where I sit.  
  
I sit on the bed looking around the room trying to calm myself down. For the past three weeks I've been having nightmares but this is the first one about the rape I've had in years. I start crying involuntarily allowing myself to let it all out.  
  
  
**Bucky's Point of View**  
  
  
I stand in the shoot range not shooting a single practice shot. I stare at the gun on the floor that I dropped halfway through my freak out. Steve left when I didn't reply to him when he asked if I was okay.  
  
"Jarvis, how is Dylan sleeping," I ask the room.  
  
"She woke up from a nightmare," Jarvis replies, "She asked who was awake, and asked me not to fetch you or Mr. Stark."  
  
"Is she still awake," I ask.  
  
"Yes, sir, she is still awake," The AI answers.  
  
  
**Dylan's Point of View**  
  
  
I hear a faint knock at the door, I slowly crawl off the bed and walk towards the door. I open it slowly squinting at the light from the hallway, I allow my eyes to adjust and see Tony standing there. I move enough for them to walk into my dark room, his arc reactor lighting up a small area.  
  
"Jarvis tell you," I ask walking over to my bed sitting down in the one spot that isn't sweat covered.  
  
"No, I heard you scream down in the lab," Tony says sitting on the corner of my bed, "I thought I'd give you some time before I come up here."  
  
"Sorry, I had a nightmare," I say not looking up at him, "it was about Bucky, and the rape but it was altered."  
  
He reaches over and lightly rubs my back. I feel my eyes get heavy with sleep but don't give in.  
  
"How goes wedding plans," I ask shifting to stay awake.  
  
"You really don't want to go back to sleep," Tony says chuckling, "I don't want to talk about the wedding, right now we need to focus on you."  
  
  
**Bucky's Point of View**  
  
  
I stand in front of Dylan's door hearing her talk to someone on the other side.  
  
"In the nightmare," she says, "it was during the rape and the other guy, looked down at me with a sickening grin and said I love you. It was just a lot to take in."  
  
_She's picturing it coming from the other guy, not from me?_ I stand there listening to Tony talk to her and am about to turn around when her door opens and Tony walks out.  
  
"I was going to get Pietro to stay with her," He says noticing the concerned look on my face, "You could see if she wants to talk to you. Just have Jarvis let me know if I still need to get Pietro."  
  
  
**Dylan's Point of View**  
  
  
I hear knocking at the door, "Come in," I yell from my bed.  
  
I see Bucky slowly open the door standing in the entry way, "Can I talk to you?"  
  
I motion for him to come in the room. He closes the door standing as far from the bed as possible.  
  
"I'm guessing that Jarvis told you," I start waiting for him to get comfortable, "and when you came up here you heard me tell Tony about the nightmare and now don't know how to act?"  
  
He nods slowly taking a small step towards the bed.  
  
"I, you, umm," I look up at him, "stay. Stay with me tonight."  
  
He walks over to the bed cautiously, I crawl to the edge of the bed a reach out for his hand. He cautiously meets my hand and allows me to pull him on the bed. We lay down together, I curl up into his side.  
  
"Your nightmares," Bucky says rubbing my shoulder, feeling the cool metal of his fingers leaving small circles on my shoulder, "what, how many, sorry."  
  
"I've had them for the past three weeks," I say tracing the scar tissue that is running down his chest, "mostly about loosing Laura, or being turned by Hydra and killing the team. Tonight was the first one about you."  
  
"I'm sorry," he says moving so he can look down at me, "for saying th-"  
  
"No," I say meeting his eyes, "Don't apologize for anything, especially for saying that. I'm just really overwhelmed with-with-wi-"  
  
Before I can finish my thought, I crane my neck up so I'm inches from his face.  
  
"Ja-Ja-Jarvis," Bucky stutters out to the AI system, "let Tony know that Pietro isn't needed."  
  
I smirk at him as I turn and peck his cheek before I curling up and falling asleep on his side. 


	15. So Many Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dylan wakes up after a night of nightmares in bed with Bucky. Clint and her family spend the day together. Steve and Tony need everyone's help before their wedding.

#  Running Home 

###  So Many Emotions 

I wake up before Bucky and smile knowing that I didn't wake up again because I had someone with me. I reach my head up and place a light kiss on his cheek causing him to wake up a little.  
  
"Morning," he says with that still foggy sleep voice.  
  
"Morning," I say rolling over so I can look him in the eyes, "Thanks for staying with me last night, it really helped."  
  
"Don't even think about it, I'd do that anytime," he replies running his fingers lightly over my hair.  
  
_He'd do it anytime because he loves me._ I think to myself. I lay there looking into his brown eyes and lean in kissing him. I'm expecting him to pull away at first in shock but he doesn't, his hand slides down to the nape of my neck deepening the kiss. I quickly throw my leg over him so I'm sitting on his waist straddling him. I pull his head up so we're both sitting up in bed, I feel his tongue lightly rub over my bottom lip. I open my mouth allowing him to explore it more while deepening the kiss, I reach my hands down to the hem of his shirt pulling it up parting the kiss slightly so I can fully remove his shirt. I feel his metal hand light inch it's way up my shirt brushing softly along my spine, I let out a soft moan, he's reaching down with his other hand to the hem of my shirt. He's about to pull it off when there's a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," I yell out of breath jumping out of bed standing as far away from Bucky as possible.  
  
"Hey. We were wondering if you, both of you," Clint says noticing Bucky sitting on the bed, "and Laura would want to spend the day as a family in the park."  
  
"Of course," Bucky says, not moving from his seat, "We'd love that. How about we meet you in the kitchen in twenty minutes."  
  
"Sounds great, your mother is just finishing up breakfast for everyone," he says turning to face me now, "Laura is already there so we'll see you when you two are ready."  
  
He turn and walks out of the room shutting the door behind him, I calm myself knowing that my face is as red as Tony's Iron Man Suit.  
  
"Sorry about jumping away from you," I say looking up at Bucky.  
  
"It's fine, we didn't know if that was going to be Laura," he says looking at the door, "I completely understand. I should go and get ready though."  
  
He stands walks over to my kissing my forehead before heading towards the door, "We will pick up from where we left off at some point, I promise," I say to him right before he leaves the room.  
  
***  
  
We arrive at the park in two cars, once everyone is out of the cars we walk towards an area that has a small playground and a tree for shade. I lay out the blanket we brought and sit in the shade. Everyone else sits down around the blanket as Nathaniel crawls in the middle.  
  
"So, Cooper," I start, "I want to know that I'm not going to try and be all big sister-y to you."  
  
"Does that mean your going to be all bossy like Mom and Dad," he asks looking back at them.  
  
"No, I'm your cool older sister that helps you get away with stuff," I whisper to him, this makes him laugh.  
  
I sit there talking to Cooper and Lila getting to know them as much as I can. It's not until Laura starts fidgeting that I suggest that they go play on the playground.  
  
"It's really nice to see you and Cooper getting along," Mom says as Nathaniel crawls over to her, "especially after your first time meeting each other."  
  
"I'd be the same way if I was in his shoes," I say smiling towards my brother and sister playing with my daughter, "It's so weird having a daughter around the same age as my siblings."  
  
Dad sits there chuckling at that, he turns to face me and smiles. I smile back at lean into the base of the tree behind me.  
  
We sit there watching the three kids playing on the playground enjoying the nice summer day. We've been here for about two hours, I'm about to offer to go get lunch when Bucky's, Dad's and my phones all go off.  
  
_Everyone back to the base right now. Tony fucked up and we need help. -Steve_  
  
"This is serious, Captain Fancy pants swore," Bucky says getting up walking towards the playground to gather up Cooper, Laura, and Lila.  
  
***  
  
I walk into the kitchen with Clint and Bucky, the rest of the team is there.  
  
"Glad to see you could make time for us," Steve says in an annoyed tone as we walk in.  
  
"If you're going to be like this, I'm just going to take my hearing aids out and shut my eyes," Clint says as he sits on Pietro's lap.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just pissed at Tony because he fired the decorators the night before our wedding," Steve says slumping into the counter beside Tony.  
  
"Okay, what do you need us to do," I pipe up from my spot by the fridge, "We can finish decorating. Tomorrow is a big day for you guys and we all want to help."  
  
"Really," Tony asks the room, everyone nods in return, "Okay, Jarvis can you give everyone a list of task for them to do?"  
  
"Right away, sir," The AI system responds, and then starts dolling out different jobs for everyone.  
  
We all break off and start to work with decorating for the wedding, Bucky, Clint, Wanda and myself are tasked with decorating the trees outside by the reception area, as well as setting up most of the tables for the reception too.  
  
"Dad, please be careful," I say as he steps out onto a thin branch to string up the last set of lights.  
  
"I could have done it," Wanda whispers to me and Bucky in Russian so Clint doesn't hear.  
  
We chuckle just as he gets the final part hooked in the tree. Wanda helps him down quickly and carefully just as Pietro shows up.  
  
"All done," he asks out of breath.  
  
"Just finished," I say turning off the switch.  
  
Before we can say anything else Pietro rushes off with Clint in tow. Wanda, Bucky and myself walk back inside together. Wanda waves to us as she enters her room.  
  
"Were you really serious about what you said this morning," Bucky asks as we get to my door.  
  
"I was, but I don't think tonight is a good night," I say walking into my room, Bucky following behind, "I mean I was going to suggest tonight but I'm really tired now."  
  
"I was really hoping you were going to say that," he says smiling down at me, "Leave it to Tony and Steve to get in our way."  
  
I walk over to him wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist.  
  
"I love you, Dylan," he says kissing my forehead, "I honestly don't expect you to say it back. I just need you to know that I won't let anything happen to you or Laura."  
  
"James," I start, "Sorry, right Bucky."  
  
"No, I don't mind it when you call me that," he says leaning his forehead down so it's resting on mine.  
  
I look into his beautiful brown eyes, feeling his arms around me, I feel at home. I'm calm and not on edge or high alert. I quickly close the distant between our lips kissing him lightly before pulling away.  
  
"I love you too, James," I say before turning and walking to bed. 


	16. Fairy-tale Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is together celebrating Tony and Steve's wedding.

#  Running Home 

###  Fairy-tale Wedding 

I wake up to Laura jumping on my bed.  
  
"Momma, Tony and Steve are getting married today," she says once I sit up.  
  
"I know sweetheart, today we're going to be on team Tony helping him get ready okay," I reply getting out of bed and pulling on some socks.  
  
"Can't I help Pops and Steve," she asks looking up at me with those brown eyes.  
  
"You don't want to help the man you idolize," I ask messing up her hair, "It's fine,you go help Pops, and I'll help my dad. Sound fair?"  
  
She nods right before she races out of the room. I make my way towards Tony's lab, knowing it's my job to get him out of there and ready for the wedding. I punch in Steve's code and walk in.  
  
"Steve, you can't see me before our wedding it's bad lucky," Tony yells from behind one of his cars.  
  
"It's me, Steve told me his code to get in so I could," I say walking towards the car, "you know get in. Come on, we have a wedding to get ready for."  
  
I pull him up from the floor and we walk out of the lab towards Clint's room to get ready. I knock on the door before entering and am engulfed in a hug by Pietro.  
  
"I've never been to a wedding before," he says while squeezing me, "I'm just so happy."  
  
"Okay, let the girl breathe some, Roadrunner," Clint says before taking me into a small and softer hug, "Where's Laura?"  
  
"With Steve and Bucky, she wanted to help her dad," I say thinking back to last night.  
  
_'I love you too, James.' I turned around after saying that and see Bucky standing there in shock. 'Oh, shit, I shouldn't have done that,' I say to him walking over cautiously. 'Wait, shouldn't have done it? Do you mean that you don't mean it, that you just said it?' Before I can say anything else Bucky storms out of the room slamming the door behind him._  
  
"Hello, earth to Sparky," Tony says walking out of the bathroom with just his tux pants on.  
  
"Sorry, just got caught up in something," I say walking to stand next to my dad, "Did you need something, or just wanting to be a pain in the ass?"  
  
"I need to know which shirt looks good with the tie Steve picked out for us," he asks holding up two shirts, a nice clean white one and a light grey one with a white collar.  
  
I look over towards the tie that is one the bed, "The grey one, it will make the blue of the tie more vibrant, and also help bring a more joyful look to your eyes."  
  
He nods pulling on the shirt quickly buttoning it up, I look over at Dad and Bruce who are wearing the same ties and smile.  
  
"So who else is standing with Steve," I ask walking over to straighten my fathers tie.  
  
"Nat is, they got really close training everyone so it only makes sense," Tony answers as he pours everyone a glass of champagne.  
  
He hands out the champagne to everyone, "To the playboy finally getting off the market," he says raising up his glass. We cheers and each take a sip.  
  
Pietro quickly runs to the door after we hear a small little knock, in walks Bucky with Laura.  
  
"She wanted you to help her get dressed," He says when I walk towards them.  
  
I reach down and take her hand, "Lets go get ready for a wedding." We walk out of the room and go get ready.  
  
***  
  
It's two hours later and a few guests are starting to arrive for the ceremony. I stand just inside the doors with Laura and Cooper, Tony and Steve asked them to be part of their special day.  
  
"We have a problem," Pietro says to me in Russian out of nowhere, "Tony and Steve asked Wanda to walk them down the aisle."  
  
I look over to the two doors that both of them are waiting behind.  
  
"Who asked her first," I whisper back in Russian.  
  
"Tony, which is surprising but still," Pietro answers in Russian.  
  
"Go ask Steve if I can," I quickly answer back, "or you're going to have to race and get Wanda right after she walks one of them down."  
  
He races into Steve's room and is back before I can turn around to Laura, "He said that would be great, for you to walk him not me racing tot get Wanda."  
  
I smile and hear the music starting and Tony and his group walk out of their room. I motion for Copper and Laura to start walking and head towards Steve's room opening it just enough for me to slip in.  
  
"I'm here to walk someone down an aisle," I say when I close the door behind me.  
  
"You have two minutes to change into this dress," Natasha says shoving a dress towards me.  
  
I quickly jump behind the screen and change into the dress, it a simple pale blue dress to match the colour of the flowers that are decorating the aisle. I step out from behind the screen and walk over to Steve.  
  
"Ready," Bucky asks as they open the door to walk out, he nods in reply with tears in his eyes.  
  
  
**Third Person's Point of View**  
  
  
Steve waits with Dylan behind Bucky as Natasha starts walking down the aisle. He watches as Bucky starts walking, he quickly looks down at Dylan who gives him a reassuring look. He looks up and see Tony standing at the end of the aisle looking up at Steve as they make their way towards him. Dylan and Steve reach the end of the aisle and she smiles at both of them before taking her seat next to Laura and her family.  
  
"We are gathered here today," Thor starts, "to join Steven Grant Rogers and Anthony Edward Stark in holy matrimony."  
  
They stand there, saying their vows. Tony managed to get through his with no tears but starts crying when Steve starts his. Clint and Bucky quickly hand over the rings to Thor so he is able to have the couple exchange them.  
  
"By the power vested in me, Son of Odin, Guardian of the nine realms," Thor says clasping a hand on each of their shoulders, "You are now untied as one, you may kiss."  
  
When Tony hears that he reaches up pulling Steve's head down to his and kisses him with loving passion. Everyone in the crowd breaks out in cheers when they break apart and walk up the aisle. Wanda reaches over and pulls Dylan up the aisle with her behind Cooper and Laura. They all gather for some group photos before Steve and Tony go off to get photos of just them.  
  
  
**Dylan's Point of View**  
  
I stand in the reception area still crying a little after the ceremony. I walk over to Pietro and Clint who are standing by the bar.  
  
"Now we're just waiting on you two," I say as I reach for Pietro's drink to take it as my own.  
  
I see Clint's neck get red with blush just like mine does when I'm nervous. I tap him on the shoulder and quickly sign to him _**Are you proposing soon? Is that why you're so nervous around him today?**_ He nods quickly while Pietro is distracted by Wanda, I smile at him and pull him into a hug.  
  
"It was a beautiful wedding, no," Wanda asks as we make our way to a table.  
  
"The reception is going to be better," Clint says as he intertwines his fingers with Pietro's, "Cause I decorated it."  
  
We chuckle at him and sit down with Mom, Cooper, Lila, Nathaniel and Laura. We look around at everyone here for the wedding and notice just how small they kept it. I feel a tap on my shoulder, look up and see Bucky standing there.  
  
"Steve and Tony want you and Wanda to join them for some photos," he says not looking directly at me.  
  
I stand and follow behind with Wanda, she gives me a questioning look at how tense it is between me and Bucky and I just shrug.  
  
"Sparky! Thank you for everything you did to help with this wedding," Tony says engulfing me in a hug.  
  
"Wow, Stark you just thanked someone without it being laced with sarcasm," I say walking over to stand next to Steve for some photos.  
  
"It's Rogers-Stark, thank you very much," he says after the photographer snapped a couple of photos.  
  
We move around and take a few more shots, some with just Steve, Tony and Wanda; others with Steve, Tony and myself and then some with just Wanda, me and one of the grooms. We walk back towards the reception talking and joking around. I walk in with Wanda as Steve and Tony wait to make a big entrance, Tony's idea.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time," Thor booms over the crowd, "Mr. and Mr. Rogers-Stark."  
  
Loud cheers burst from the crowd as the two make their way into the reception area, Steve as red as can be being the center of attention and Tony just lapping it up. They make their way to the head table that's just for them as everyone else takes their seats as dinner is served.  
  
I look over at Bucky who's sitting on the other side of Laura and try to think of what to say to make last night not awkward. After dinner is finished a few people get up and make some toasts to the happy couple, then the music starts for the dance.  
  
"I'm probably going to take the kids in and put them to bed," Mom says just as the music starts, "Cooper, Lila, and myself have to get up early tomorrow to fly back to the farm."  
  
I get up and walk over towards her pulling her into a great big hug, "I love you, Mom. And you two," I say turning towards Lila and Cooper, "I'm going to be sending you letters once a week and I better get replies."  
  
I kneel down and hug each of them. I turn towards Laura kissing her on her head, "Goodnight sweetheart."  
  
I watch as they walk into the base and look back at the table, it's only Wanda, Bucky and myself left at the table; Pietro dragged Dad up onto the dance floor. I look at Wanda sway in her seat to the music just as Vision makes his way over. He asks her to join him for a dance and she happily accepts leaving me and Bucky alone.  
  
"Hey, look I'm sorry about last night," I say to the back of his head as he turns to watch everyone dancing.  
  
"It's fine, it's nothing I completely understand," he says to me coldly.  
  
"No, it's not nothing," I say turning his seat around so he's facing me, "I meant what I said, I do love you. I just shouldn't have said in that moment, I wanted the right moment to say it because you mean that much to me and I wanted the moment to match that."  
  
I lean in a quickly kiss him before being dragged up on the dance floor by Pietro.  
  
"Where's Dad," I ask as he twirls me around, "Weren't you just dancing with him?"  
  
"He said he had to talk to Steve and Tony, then the DJ," he says dipping me, "I have no idea why because he wouldn't tell me."  
  
We dance for a little bit longer before he needs a drink and I make my way back towards the table.  
  
"Have you seen my Dad," I ask Bucky when I get back to the table.  
  
"He ran inside after talking to Tony," he replied, "He look really happy but also really nervous and scared."  
  
I look over towards the bar and see Pietro there talking to Bruce about something, "He's proposing to Pietro tonight," I whisper to Bucky.  
  
He's about to say something when Pietro arrives at the table.  
  
"Have you seen Clint," he asks placing down my drink, "I'm really worried now."  
  
Before I can answer the music is stopped and Clint is standing up on stage with a mic in hand.  
  
"Hi, everyone," he starts, "I'm Clint, you know the best wing man ever. I was hoping that I could make a complete and total ass of myself."  
  
I push Pietro towards the center of the dance floor right in front of Clint on stage.  
  
"Pietro, in the past year that we've been dating you've made me happier then I could have ever imagined," Clint continues, "I'm as happy with you as I was with Laura, and the only reason why that ended was because I discovered myself for who I truly am. So what I'm trying to say is, Pietro Maximoff will you do me the pleasure of marrying me?"  
  
Everyone stops and stares at Pietro trying to see a reaction on his face. He looks over at Wanda who nods happily. He walks over towards the stage Clint reaching out a hand to help him up.  
  
"Did you just ask me to marry you, Old Man," Pietro asks once on stage.  
  
"Yes I did," Clint says smiling up at him, "What do you say, Roadrunner?"  
  
Pietro takes a step back and signs _**Yes I will marry you, Old Man.**_  
  
"You learn ASL," he asks tears in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Dylan taught me. I was planning on signing to propose to you," Pietro says right before kissing him.  
  
Everyone starts to cheer, Steve and Tony walk up to congratulate them. I turn and walk back to stand next to Bucky at the bar. I see Pietro and Dad rush towards the bar to get champagne.  
  
"Congrats Dad," I say when they get there.  
  
"You knew he was going to say yes and couldn't calm me down," he says pulling me into a massive hug.  
  
Pietro runs over picking up his sister in a giant bear hug spinning her around. I look around at everyone here and start to feel at home.  
  
"You okay, kiddo," Dad asks wiping away a stray tear.  
  
"Yeah, I'm great," I say looking at him when I see Mom walking out of the base, "I'm finally home."  
  
I'm pulled into a massive hug by Mom and Dad after saying that, I feel Bucky and the rest of the team join.  
  
A couple of hours later, the Tony and Steve head off to their honeymoon leaving us with the clean up. I stand there watching Wanda bring down the last string of lights from the tree.  
  
"Can I talk to you for a second," Bucky asks wrapping his arm around my shoulders. 


	17. Where Are You, Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the chapter title says, where are you, Bucky?

#  Running Home 

###  Where Are You, Bucky? 

"Can I talk to you for a second," Bucky asks wrapping his arm around my shoulder.  
  
I nod and follow him towards his room, we walk in and I take a seat on the bed.  
  
"What's up," I ask looking at him as he walks over to my side.  
  
"I know you just said earlier tonight that you're finally home," he says looking down at his hands, "but I need to go find some answers about this arm, and I was won-"  
  
"James, you are not leaving this base and asking me to come with you are you," I say standing up taking his hands in mine.  
  
"I am though, I just need to know why they did this," he says meeting my eyes, "and I can't find the answers here. I want you and Laura to come, so we can be a family together. I want to be with you and I know I wouldn't be able to do this alone."  
  
"You want me to choose," I say looking into his eyes, "between being with the team or being with someone I love?"  
  
"I want you to do something for yourself," he says looking away from me now, "I want you to be able to say I made the right choice."  
  
"James, I have," I start looking at my feet, "I can't, I want. Bucky, I ca-"  
  
Before I can finish what I'm about to say I pull him towards me kissing him. He walks us back towards the bed leaving me down first and carefully laying on top of me. I run my hands down the front of his shirt undoing buttons along the way, he rolls over so I'm sitting on top of him as he slowly unzips my dress. We lay there wrapped in each others arms breathing in each other.  
  
I slowly bring my hands down to his belt and start to undo the buckle, "Are you sure," he whispers against my lips. I nod as I lower my head down and start leaving trails of kisses down his neck. He quickly removes his pants and we take in this moment together. I smile looking down at his face and see the smile grow on his face, we slowly start to be together in that moment and unravel together.  
  
"I love you, Dylan," he whispers into my hair with me curled up into his side.  
  
"I love you too, James," I whisper back as he drifts into a deep sleep.  
  
I wait until he is fully asleep before slipping out of his bed grabbing his shirt and pulling it on. I search for my dress finding it and then I write a note.  
  
_James,_  
_I am truly sorry, but I cannot go with you. I have to stay here with the team and our daughter. I need to find myself and for me that has to be done here._  
_I love you and I am sorry,_  
_Dylan_  
  
I leave the note on his pillow where I was just laying and leave his room.  
  
  
**Bucky's Point of View**  
  
  
I hear the door close and look around the room, Dylan's not laying next to me. I reach up grabbing a piece of paper on her pillow and read it quickly. I get dressed, grab the bag I packed earlier that day. I hop onto Steve's motorcycle and race away from the base, hoping to leave the memory of this night and my feelings for Dylan behind. I loose control of the bike and fly over the side of a cliff.  
  
  
**Dylan's Point of View**  
  
  
I wake up to the small of coffee brewing in the kitchen. I crawl out of bed, still wearing Bucky's dress shirt and make my way down the hall.  
  
"Morning," I say to a smiling Dad and Pietro, "Laura up yet?"  
  
"Yeah, she just went to wake up Bucky," Pietro says from the other side of the island as Laura walks.  
  
"Jarvis," she asks once in the kitchen, "Where's Pops?"  
  
I look down at her confused.  
  
"He left late last night, Miss Laura," the AI system replies.  
  
"Can you try and find him, Jarvis," I ask picking Laura up.  
  
Before he replies Wanda rushes in, "Turn on the news Jarvis."  
  
We sit there as the screen flickers on show a news report about an accident just a mile down the road, _'Sources have yet to confirm who was invovled with the crash but all that has been found at the scene is a Harley-Davidson Street 750 and what appears to be a metal arm, back to you.'_  
  
We sit there in silence, Jarvis muted the news, so all we see are the flashes of clean up crews in the area.  
  
"Jarvis," Dad is the first one to break the silence, "Where is Bucky?"  
  
"I am unable to locate him at this time, sir," The AI system replies, "I am sorry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at the end of the second book to this series, couple of things:  
> 1)there will be another book,  
> 2)do you want a one-shot of Stony's honeymoon.  
> I'm really glad you guys enjoyed this one, again this is one of the first times I'm putting my writing out there.  
>   
> And sue me, I like cliffhangers...


End file.
